


THE ONLY MOMENT WE WERE ALONE

by eclipse_de_lune



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_de_lune/pseuds/eclipse_de_lune





	THE ONLY MOMENT WE WERE ALONE

 

 

一直到关上门他们仍然一言不发，像是隐藏着某种毫无缘由的愤怒情绪却不知道该如何发泄，这有些不合常理。他们很久没有吵过架了，事实上彼此能有空吵架的时间也不多，巡演马上就要开始，还能合得上的日程表算得上是奢侈品，实在不应该暴殄天物。

岩田踢掉鞋子就径直走到了冰箱面前，登坂瞥了那边一眼，看清他拿了什么之后忍不住皱了皱眉：“がんちゃん，刚才不是已经喝过不少了吗？”

“嗯。”岩田心不在焉地应着拉开了啤酒的拉环，冰箱门上零散地留着几张便利贴，凑近了却发现都是歌词。他盯着看了一阵，想了想，抽出笔撕下一张新的便利贴，粘在那些歌词中间写了起来。

登坂走到他身后顺手搂了过来：“在写什么？”

“记得要买啤酒，这是最后一罐。”

“嗯——不过巡演快开始了大概也会喝得少一些了。”

“谁知道呢，就当是给我买的好了。”岩田仰头咽下几口冰冷的碳酸饮料，从他怀里转过身来，说话的时候都是麦芽和酒精的气味：“或者说不定我只是想在这里留下一点领地标记，好告诉别人这块地方已经属于某个人了。啊，是不是再签个名会比较明显？”

“也不存在别人吧，除了我没人会看见哦。”

“嗯，决定了，再签个名。”岩田故意无视了他的话又转了回去，真的在那块便利贴上认认真真地写上了自己的名字。“买啤酒——岩田刚典”挤在了一堆没头没尾的歌词中间，组成了某种很难被定义风格的画面。

登坂好笑又无奈：“がんちゃん——”

“おみさん，我稍微有点心情不好。”

“那种事情就算是我也早就察觉到了。”

登坂低下头来，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖颈，岩田叹了口气，每次他都对此束手无策，他又吞下一口啤酒，然后重新转过身去，揽过登坂的脖子同他接吻。他们交换呼吸和彼此唇舌上的体温，冰冷的碳酸酒精像是随着金黄色麦芽泡沫一起浮上了大脑，然后一起攻城掠地挤掉所有正常或冷静的思绪。还没全空的铝罐从松开的掌心里掉到了地上，剩下的啤酒溅到了彼此的脚背，但他们像是终于意识到时间宝贵了一样依旧不愿意放开彼此。

登坂的语调在面对他时似乎永远是甜蜜的：“…继续？”

“还有别的选项？”

“在这里？”

“……如果おみさん不介意以后在这里写歌词的时候不会写出什么奇怪的东西的话。”

“不介意。”

“即答吗！”岩田总算是笑了一下，“去浴室吧。”

 

  
他们很少在浴室里做爱，浴缸太小、淋浴间又太逼仄、灯光也太亮、水温还太高、水蒸气氤氲下的空气更是太稀薄。岩田的手指在墙面潮湿的瓷砖上打滑，被打湿的头发垂下来在本来就不够明晰的视线里变成了更难以看清的残影，头顶的花洒仍然在不停地朝他们浇下热水，还嫌温度不够高似的，他们赤裸潮湿地紧贴着彼此。先前聚会上的香槟和那半罐啤酒终于还是钝化了思考的回路，岩田咬着自己的食指指节，恋人的阴茎一点一点沉进来打开身体内部，连疼痛也混杂着快感，喉咙里发出的都不像是他自己的声音。他没来得及阻止登坂在他的肩膀上留下齿印，想说留下这么明显的痕迹会有什么后果，但没有力气也其实并没有那么拒绝。他们都依然被明知不可而为之的独占欲所操纵，登坂拉开岩田咬着的手指压在自己的手掌下，另一只手握着他的腰，交合处那些令人难堪的声音也淹没在更大的水声里。

大概他们至今仍为对方所着迷，所以即使在习惯了亲密和比亲密更难以言说的举动的现在，仍然能简单地为对方舌尖自己的名字而感到心脏绞紧理智全失，恨不能融为一体。

他们在摇晃中去寻找对方的唇舌接吻，岩田挣动了一下，登坂像是察觉到了他的意图，将他翻过身来抵在湿滑的墙面上再次挺进了他的身体里。岩田的一条腿被捞起来挂在登坂的手臂上，另一边的脚尖踮在防滑垫上也很难好好地使上力气，光裸的背脊靠在瓷砖上随着被抽插的频率上下晃动，也许真的是太潮湿了，几乎有了溺水的错觉，他伸出手去，在这汹涌的浪潮里，只剩下这一块可供凭依的浮木。

硬要说的话，他们果然还是不喜欢在浴室里做爱。但是无法否认这里就像一方穹顶倾塌下只属于两人的某个独立世界，他们彼此纠缠，像一株虬结生长的植物一般紧紧环绕，只能通过共生存活下去。这个世界拥挤得只有彼此也还是觉得狭窄，也因此只有肉体相叠才能获得一点点喘息的空间。

身侧的玻璃门早就被雾汽模糊，偶尔划下的水流痕迹中也难以窥探这一片空间里的真相。要是从外面看的话，这里只有无法辨别的交叠人影，连被压抑的喘息和呻吟甚至低声呼唤对方姓名的声音都在水流的回音里变得难以判明。

就像那些永不会被证实的无意义的猜测，一并都隔绝在那个世界之外。

高潮的时候岩田抬起头，明明视线被不知道是眼泪汗水还是单纯的淋浴热水模糊，他仍然看见了登坂的眼睛：他看着他被水滴打湿的睫毛；他看着他望过来的疯狂的野性的饱含缱绻爱意的眼神；他看着他虹膜上被完整安全地保存的自己的倒影。

他突然觉得，无论用怎样的语言与文字引经据典也永远无法说清，他究竟有多爱他。

 

 


End file.
